Más que sonrisas
by ShoterFire
Summary: Existen dos tipos de sonrisas, aquellas que te entrega un amante, y las que te entrega un esposo. Para Sasuke las sonrisas sí podían conquistar a las féminas, pero no contó con que Sakura era más que una conquista, y que de sonrisas no la podría conquistar.


**DECLAIMER: Naruto no me pertenece, y esta historia es de mía y de mi imaginación.**

 **One-Shot**

 **Sonrisas**

En la vida conocerás distintas sonrisas, pero entre estas de destacan dos; la baja bragas, aquella que te excita y saca tu lado salvaje, aquella con la que buscan una noche de pasión; y la derrite corazones, con la cual querrías despertar por el resto de tu vida, aquella que solo un esposo enamorado puede deleitarte. El ejemplo más vívido de estas sonrisas son Naruto y Sasuke.

Uzumaki Naruto, un hombre alto y amigable, de cabellos rubio y piel morena pero no por eso menos atractiva, manos grandes y callosas, sonrisa juguetona y ojos tan azules como un día soleado, de personalidad tierna y juguetona, sonriente, tanto así que derrite hasta el corazón más impenetrable; mientras Uchiha Sasuke es todo lo contrario, un hombre alto e intimidante, de cabellos negros con reflejos azules y piel nívea casi traslucida, manos grandes, delgadas pero muy fuertes, sonrisa burlona y ojos tan negros que perderte en ellos nunca fue una opción, burlón por naturaleza, impaciente y distante, pero aun así más sensual que cualquier otro, caer rendida a sus pies, era casi tan común como respirar.

Haruno Sakura, era la mujer más odiada y envidiada por la población femenina de la universidad, y aunque lo negara, le gustaba, tenía pocas amigas pero valían más que diez mil de ellas. De estatura promedio y ojos verdes, personalidad intensa y agresiva, de momentos tiernos y sensuales, cabellos rosa y tez nívea, manos finas pero fuertes, las cuales podían romper hasta la pared más firme por uno de sus amigos o sus metas; inteligente y coqueta, sonrisas brillantes como el sol, y un corazón tan puro que ningún hombre pudo ganar.

Al menos no uno bueno.

Ella sabía que Sasuke no le convenía, pero aun así ella desafió los comentarios y se convirtió en su amiga, años de lágrimas silenciosas, momentos incómodos, comentarios hirientes, pero todo valió la pena. Sasuke y ella eran tan diferentes y al mismo tiempo tan iguales; no podías mencionar a Sakura sin mencionar a Sasuke, siempre fue así.

Naruto y ella no empezaron así, pero su relación fue tan tranquila y amigable, que su cariño evolucionó a un amor fraternal, ellos eran tan puros de corazón, que ser pareja nunca fue una opción. En la universidad se mencionan como hermanos, pero al integrar a Sasuke el plano cambia.

Ella siempre fue consciente de su enamoramiento hacía Sasuke e incluso se declaró, el rechazo no tardó en llegar y el corazón roto tampoco. Aunque incómodo e incierto, su relación de amistad comenzó después de aquel hecho.

Ella torpe y desconfiada nunca prestó atención a su acercamiento con Sasuke, lo encontraba algo normal, después de todo eran amigos. Sasuke contrario a esto, veía a Sakura con otros ojos, pero no era amor, era deseo, deseo de quitarle a la tierna y virginal Sakura su inocencia.

Naruto tampoco estaba dentro del juego, perdido estaba detrás de las faldas de una chica llamada Hyuga Hinata, chica por la cual moría.

Naruto tan perdido en su amada, no notaba los cambios de Sasuke con Sakura, es más, les daba intimidad, la cual Sasuke siempre aprovechaba.

Sakura ajena a esto seguía con su vida, no notaba que sus pretendientes desaparecían después de la primera o segunda cita, encontró normal aquello, después de todo, no podía agradarle a todo el mundo ¿no?

Entonces Sasuke, como buen cazador y conocedor de las damas, le coqueteaba, de una manera sutil y elegante, auqnue él desconocía que ella ya estaba acostumbrada a sus sonrisas coquetas y sensuales, seguía sonriendo.

Entonces él decidido a tenerla siguió con su plan, perder nunca fue una opción para él, un Uchiha si no ganaba, era porque no jugaba, y él sí quería jugar.

Pasado los años y sus respectivas graduaciones, Sasuke aun quería a Sakura, ella ahora era más que una conquista, era un trofeo, el cual quería merecer, ganar ya no importaba.

Sakura era aún más apetecible que antes, cuando comenzó a salir con aquel chucho aficionado por los perros (apodo por el cual Sasuke lo trataba), creyó que sus sonrisas quizás no eran lo suficientemente sensuales y que su plan (perfecto hace unos años) se estaba yendo a la mierda.

Entonces pensó que si el plan A no funcionaba, venía siempre el plan B, y que si la meta que tienes en mente no se cumple y tu camino se desmorona, crea otro completamente nuevo y vuelve a intentarlo.

Sasuke cansado de todo este drama se dijo " _si las sonrisas baja bragas no funcionan, intentaré el plan de Naruto, si él pudo tener aquella chica, ¿por qué yo no puedo tener a Sakura?"_

Convencido de que las sonrisas ya no eran todo lo que se necesitaba, lo intento. La primera vez Sakura se sonrojó y rio a carcajadas, pero las veces que le vinieron después, su nerviosismo y entendimiento fue latente.

Gradualmente su relación evolucionó, y no pudo estar más feliz con aquel hecho.

Años después, el día en que realizaron su boda, Sasuke pensó que para conquistar a alguien se necesitaban más que sonrisas de deseo, o por lo menos, conquistar a alguien que sí valiera la pena.

Porque si no era de una forma tenía que ser de otra, y de no ser así tendría que inventarse otra muy diferente, y si las sonrisas sensuales no funcionaban en ella, intentaría más que sonrisas.

Después de todo, ella era el trofeo, su meta y por desgracia (para las jóvenes féminas) su corazón.

Nunca supo que Sakura siempre estuvo enamorada de él, estaba más entretenido en perfeccionar su sonrisa, y ella en hacerse la desinteresada.

Ella era torpe y despistada, pero su amiga Yamanaka Ino no lo era, Sasuke fue un tonto, uno muy estúpido, pero uno no elige a quien amar.

Después de todo, Sasuke nunca fue un hombre de sonrisas inocentes y tiernas, pero él podría intentarlo por ella.


End file.
